


Diagon Alley, The Best Wizards Have to Offer, Sadly

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, also arthur's a dork with his painfully 50s slang, haha absolutely no angst here guys, holy shit I.. make it obvious, like mate just because you were born in the 50s does not mean you're using it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur and Severus shop in Diagon Alley and have a nice time.





	Diagon Alley, The Best Wizards Have to Offer, Sadly

**Author's Note:**

> Me: a pioneer for tags relating to both Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye, hit me up on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com)

Arthur frowns at the window. There's nothing but Christmas sweaters and quite frankly, he expects much better than this. He looks a bit further into the window and sees some Christmas hats.

"What did you get from Malkin's?!" Severus groans and shifts the bag in question to his other hand.

"That isn't Malkin's, it's Blotts."

"Why did you get a one-eyed man books?"

"He likes it." With that, Arthur moves on to the next shop and Severus continues his grumbling from behind him.

"You better not get anything heavier, I don't think I could take it."

Arthur looks through the window into the menagerie. He doesn't think Mad-Eye would want any animals but maybe he wouldn't mind a bird perch. Or a cat scratch-post. Errol and Erica would like that.

"Your boyfriend is sure lucky," Severus says sarcastically, "to have someone to be getting presents for _their_ pets and not his."

"He doesn't have any pets." Arthur decides to ignore the boyfriend remark for now.

"That's the point, sweetie."

"Don't be so condescending," Arthur says with a frown and moves on to the next shop. "It's not a good look on you anyhow."

"I'm always condescending!"

Arthur bites back a rather cruel remark. He knows better than that, he knows what it's like to be hurt by people he loves. He's done it before and he's going to try his hardest to not do that anymore.

"Think Mad-Eye'd like another eye?" Arthur frowns at the floating eyeballs in the jar in the window. "It isn't Halloween, you'd think the potions shop would have less morbid displays."

"This is the least morbid they get." Of course Severus'd know this, he's the potions master. Arthur's never been fond of potions and he doesn't know exactly why he's dating a potions professor. He likes Severus even if sometimes he has to leave because he can't stand the smell of potions anymore.

"I don't think Mad-Eye would want any potions. He doesn't like you."

"He's tolerant of me," Severus corrects. It was true, Mad-Eye's been nicer towards Severus since Arthur told him they were going steady. Occasionally Mad-Eye did seem a bit jealous but Arthur's sure that's just wishful thinking. He's with Severus anyway so nothing's going to happen, not for a while. Arthur's pretty happy with Severus.

"Any recommendations then?" Arthur turns to face Severus and holds out his hands. Severus looks confusedly at him. "Oh, come on, you can't seriously think I'm stepping into that place."

"It isn't that bad, you can barely smell anything."

"Yeah, I'm not risking it," Arthur says. He's had enough panic attacks just from stopping by the potions classroom. 'Course, he didn't mention it to Severus but Mad-Eye's well aware of his stance on potions.

"Not even for your boyfriend?" There's a teasing lilt to Severus' voice. He definitely feels secure enough in teasing about this to be doing it in public. It's loud enough nobody'd overhear what they say clearly. Arthur's a bit of an expert in eavesdropping and that sort of stuff.

"Not even for Mad-Eye." Arthur takes the bags from Severus. "How many presents do we have so far?"

"Six."

"We only have four bags?"

"We put two in one, that one," Severus points at the Weasleys' Wheezes bag, "three bags worth."

"We should get two more." Arthur frowns. He's been to all the shops in Diagon Alley, he doesn't know what else he could try. "Lucky, he doesn't have to worry about Christmas shopping."

"Well, he probably does," Severus muses, "we celebrate Christmas, he's going to want to get you something."

"What a good boyfriend," Arthur jokes.

Someone yells at them for being in the way so they move to a more secluded location. Arthur reshuffles the bags and they soon have only two bags. Severus is silent the entire time and just watches Arthur.

"Think Mad-Eye would be upset if we got him anything from Knockturn?" Arthur swings the two bags slightly but then stops. He doesn't want to replace any of the presents.

Severus doesn't answer, just keeps staring at Arthur.

"We could try Muggle shops, that'd work." Arthur's rambling, he knows it, he doesn't know what to do when Severus gets like this. "Actually, I heard St. Mungos is giving out some gauze, that'd be useful."

"I don't mind, y'know."

"What?"

Severus fidgets a little and moves closer. Arthur grips the two bags. Is Severus talking about carrying the bags? He doesn't really know what Severus is trying to say. Severus opens his mouth but then closes it.

"I'm, I'm a bit lost here, I need you to maybe give me some context." _Did I make what I need clear?_ Arthur thinks frantically. He's always been rubbish at communicating. Severus nods slowly.

"Er, if Mad-Eye did anything." Severus takes one of Arthur's bags. "If, if you decided you wanted to be his boyfriend, I don't mind."

 _Is this a break-up?_ Being dumped this close to Christmas isn't new to Arthur. Neither is being completely blindsided with problems his partner apparently had with their relationship and never brought up. But Arthur really had thought things were going well this time.

"What?" Arthur manages to say finally.

"Us both." Severus stares down at the bag he's holding. "Me and Mad-Eye."

 _Two boyfriends? Me with Mad-Eye?_ Arthur takes off his glasses and begins rubbing at it with his arm sleeve. _Me with Mad-Eye and Severus? How would that even work?_

"Just, I'd appreciate it if you still paid attention to me."

Arthur sighs and puts his glasses back on. He wasn't really prepared for such a serious discussion for what was supposed to be a fun shopping trip.

"Don't worry, I still like you." Arthur leans in and kisses Severus. "You're pretty swell."

" _Swell_? Oh my god, am I also the bee's knees?"

"Absolutely."

Severus shakes his head but he's smiling, and that's what Arthur wants.

"Right, now, you need to get six presents to catch up with me."

"I'm supposed to shop for him too?" Severus' mouth falls open. "What, no!"

"Why not?"

"We're doing group presents! That's what relationships are for!"

"And let you take credit? No way." Arthur scoffs and steps back into the crowded street.

"I was going to let you have all the credit, it's pretty obvious who's doing the gift-giving here."

"Sure, that's what you want me to think."


End file.
